How soon is now?
by Alyssa Warren
Summary: How Charmed could have ended, full stop, half way through season 7. Please dont hate me, its just a fic! P
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed, or any of its characters._

_**Author's note: **I am gonna get some hate-reviews for writing this fic... Don't hate me! It's just a story. Don't panic, Charmed isn't really ending, this is just a fan fiction from a weird fifteen year old girl imagining how it could have ended half way through season seven. Okay? Still hate me? Then review it and tell me!_

_Okay, like I said this is set half way through season seven. Piper and Leo aren't back together yet. (I'm just making you hate me more aren't I? Alright... Just read it!)_

* * *

**HOW SOON IS NOW. . . ?**

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

_(Flash back to 'the truth is out there and it hurts' in season one.)_

Exotic leafy plants were situated around Halliwell manors sunroom, appreciatively absorbing the plentiful rays of San Francisco's sun. With its antique ornaments and white wicker furniture, this room was easily the best in the house. Relaxing. Calming. Usually…

The only thing spoiling that mood, was the young woman rigidly sitting in there, loosing a fight with an argumentative phone…

"Martin I can't work tonight, I have to do the books." She said, absentmindedly playing with her shoulder length brunette hair.

"Do the books _and_ run the floor? That's impossi-"

He wasn't listening to her. He hardly ever did…

"But you don't understa-"

No. According to Martin, he _did_ understand. And if she understood what was good for her, she'd get herself over to Quake.

Piper sighed.

"Right now?" she asked, admitting defeat.

"I'm on my way."

Martin hung up.

"Nice talking to you too, jerk." She muttered, slamming the phone down on the white wicker table.

-Looks like I'm going to work.- She thought, standing up.

-Everyone else gets a day off. But me? No! Not Piper…-

"Hey." A voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I had a little bit of an accident." Leo told her, examining his stained blue shirt.

"Do you mind is I borrow your washer?"

Piper smiled. He was polite _and_ cute. Now that was unusual…

"Not at all, go right ahead. Can I get you some coffee?"

"Oh you better not. I'll just wind up knocking it all over again." He said smiling.

Piper laughed. A good sense of humour… This guy just had everything going for him, didn't he?

"The truth is, caffeine make me a little clumsy, you know?" He explained, weaving his way through the furniture.

"Leo wait." Piper called, insistently.

He stopped. Turned.

"Yeah?"

Now she was nervous. Eyes wide. Hands clasped…

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He agreed.

It refused to leave her mouth…

"Do you need another shirt?" she asked instead.

"No. I got one in the truck. Thanks."

He turned again.

"Leo wait that wasn't my question." She squeaked.

"It wasn't?"

He looked mildly amused.

"No…" she admitted, diverting her eyes.

"Um. I was just wondering do you ever…"

She took a deep breath.

"Think of me?"

"Yeah." He answered immediately.

That was good. That was very good… Unless he was thinking about how much he _hated_ her…

"I-in what way?" she asked quickly.

"As a friend sort of way, or-"

"You have beautiful eyes." He offered.

"That's a good way."

He looked embarrassed. He was so cute when he was embarrassed…

"I'm sorry." He apologized, smiling.

"That was totally inappropriate, wasn't it?"

"No. Not at all." She insisted.

Piper closed her eyes.

"Oh what the hell, Leo how do you feel about women who make the first move?"

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"I'm still waiting for it to happen."

"Goodness…" Piper breathed.

She moved towards him. Wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissed him…

He kissed her back, gently stroking her hair, as his lips covered hers.

The kiss ended. There was no going back now… What was she supposed to say?

"Er…" Leo said, smiling at her sheepishly.

"How do you feel about guys who make the second move?"

"Love 'em." She promised, her heart pounding.

He kissed her again…

_(End of flashback.)_

* * *

Six years… Had it really been that long?

Six years since Leo Wyatt had first fallen in love with Piper Halliwell. And that love had never once wavered…

He watched her now; gently settling their three month old son down in his tiny crib. Cooing at him. Smiling.

Her loose dark hair cascaded down her back, glistening a warm golden colour in the soft autumn sun.

He had always loved her hair…

Satisfied that baby Chris was asleep, Piper carefully crept out of the room, soundlessly shutting the nursery door.

She hadn't seen him yet. Hadn't noticed the sparkling blue and white lights when he orbed in. Hadn't heard the metallic chiming that accompanied him.

He had let her stay oblivious to his presence; content just to watch her. Like he had done her entire life…

She walked towards him now, in poised, confident strides.

He loved the way she walked….

Six years… And he loved her more than ever…

* * *

"Leo."

It hurt Piper to see him here. Part of her would always hate him for what he had put through. Another part of her, a bigger part, was screaming at her to get over it. This was _Leo. _The love of her life…

"Hi." He said softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Is everyone else? Wyatt? Chris? Paige? Phoebe?"

"Everyone's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Piper hesitated.

"Leo are you alright?"

"Yeah. I-I'm… Yeah."

"What's wrong?" She asked instinctively.

"Nothing." He assured her.

"I'm fine."

He didn't _look_ fine. He looked tired. His dirty blonde hair was untamed, and dishevelled. And his green shirt was crumpled, and buttoned up wrong.

He recognized the anxiety on her face.

"Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it." She told him quietly.

For a split second, Piper thought she something that looked very much like love, glinting in his green eyes…

"I've got to go." He said abruptly.

"I'll see you later."

"Leo wait. Aren't you going to stay and wish Paige a happy-"

Piper rolled her eyes. She was talking to an empty room.

"Birthday." She finished.

God, she hated when he did that…

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

"Memories are treasures that no one can steal,

Recollections of life, vibrant and real.

Seasons may change and time may sever,

But beautiful memories stay with us forever."

"Its for everything that you missed." Phoebe said.

Paige smiled.

It was a smile that would fade from her lips, but stay in her heart for a long time.

"Well, I guess that my very expensive shirt is now obsolete…" Piper muttered.

"There's no way I can compete with a… photo album." She said with a synthesized drum roll.

"Oh, stop moaning. She loves the top." Phoebe insisted, examining the skimpy, pastel green garment.

"I know." Piper admitted.

She draped an arm, idly around her youngest sisters shoulders.

"Happy birthday kiddo. So, what's in this album?"

Phoebe frowned in mock confusion.

"What, oh what, to put in a _photo_ album…"

Paige gently turned the lilac cover, lovingly beaded with her name.

The first picture was of all three of them. She was flame haired, and wearing a pale blue, off the shoulder silk top. She was sitting in between Piper, who was shying away from the camera, and Phoebe, who was posing for all she was worth.

"We sisters three." Phoebe commentated.

"You, me, and Piper."

There was one of Piper and Leo on their wedding day. Some of Wyatt. Some of Chris. Photos of three smiling little girls…

"Like I'm gonna forget who we are." Paige mocked.

"Well. You never know, in this crazy world we call show…"

"Roughly translated," Piper offered.

"We're witches. Anything can happen…"

* * *

_(PLEASE review!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed or any of its characters._

_**Author's note:** Thank you: heather1021, reneexoxtyler15, halli-halliwell, Bewitching Beauty Piper, fanmania, PIPER LOVES LEO 1701, and nicole812us for reviewing chapter one of this story. I really appreciate it!_

_This probably should have been stuck on the end of chapter one, but I only just thought of it, so it's a tiny chapter two instead. I promise I'll make chapter three really long! _

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Piper's words had barely been uttered.

"_We're witches. Anything can happen..."_

It could, and it often did.

As if to ironically prove this point, living proof appeared in a storm of blood red orbs.

If the threatening colour hadn't been enough of a warning, the low sinister sound they arrived in definitely was:

The young man emerging from them was evil.

He looked around his new surroundings, recognizing them vaguely from a long time ago. Recognizing the charmed ones…

He wore his angelic face almost like a disguise against his true nature. His huge green eyes and soft gentle features, contrasted startlingly with what he really was.

He didn't _look_ evil.

But as those beautiful green eyes rested sadistically on the Halliwell sisters, it became apparent that they held dark secrets.

His gentle mouth twisted into a subtle smile.

Yes, he was beautiful. But he was also completely insane…

* * *

_(See what I mean TINY! Even though, I'd love to know what you think. Who do you reckon the young man with beautiful green eyes is? ... I REALLY wanted to add another sentence on the bottom there. Just eight more words... But I don't wanna give away who he is yet! Please review, and I'll update soon.) _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed, or any of its characters._

_**Author's note:** Thank you: nicole812us, piper-leo-alwys, heather1021, reneexoxtyler15, and halli-halliwell, for reviewing _

chapter two.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

"No! Piper, you _cant_!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Your nuts!"

"Completely crazy!"

Piper looked from one distraught Halliwell sister to the other, and laughed.

"Guys, come on. It's _not _a big deal. I just wanna make sure everything's okay. Leo was-"

"Piper. If you shut the club every time Leo was acting weird, you'd be bankrupt by now!"

"Especially," Paige added.

"On the night when 'Love Spit Love' are playing. Do you have a death wish? 'cos I can guarantee that the angry fans will come after you…"

"But what if something _is_ seriously wrong?" Piper asked.

"There generally always is." Phoebe argued.

"And if anything happened, Leo- acting weird or not- would come and tell us. And if you're worried about leaving the kids with him, dad can baby sit."

Piper considered this.

"I guess…"

"Oh come on Piper! You know we have a point."

"A very _good_ point!"

Piper smiled.

"Okay! I'll go call dad… We cant very well let 'Love Spit Love's fans down, now can we?"

"We're good." Paige grinned at phoebe.

"We're _better_ than good."

"We're great! _And _have a chance with 'Love Spit Love's lead singer! He is so hot…"

"Hey! Hands off!"

Leaving them to squabble over Richard Butler's affections, Piper shook her head, and went in search of the phone.

But she couldn't shake off the worried feeling in her stomach, warning her that she was being watched…

This notion was only magnified when she witnessed a cloud of crimson orbs evaporate into nothingness…

* * *

"Its okay kiddo…" Leo whispered, rocking his two year son.

"Everything's gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you guys."

Wyatt turned to look at him, with those huge liquid green eyes. His little mouth upturned into a smile.

"Da…" He gurgled.

"Da-da!"

"Sshhh…" Leo hushed; eying Chris, who thankfully was still fast asleep in exactly the same position as Piper had laid him down in.

He was also worried about being found up here in the nursery. After telling Piper that he was leaving, it would raise too many awkward questions. Questions he didn't fully know the answers to yet… He had just wanted to check on the kids.

Piper was right they were fine. Everyone was fine.

But he was still terrified.

How could he not be, after what the other elders had told him last night?

Suddenly a devastating scream overrode these thoughts.

His blood ran cold.

Piper…

* * *

Phoebe and Paige ran out of the living room.

"Piper?"

"Are you okay, honey?"

Piper nodded.

"I-uh,"

She felt strong arms around her shoulders, as Leo. Still surrounded by sparkling blue orbs, pulled her round to look at him.

The worry was evident in his beautiful green eyes, as he gently brushed the hair out of her pale face.

"Are you alright? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm alright. There were orbs. Red orbs."

Paige frowned.

"_Red_ orbs?"

"Yeah. Red orbs that wouldn't freeze."

Phoebe's eyes widened.

"That sounds _bad_…"

"Did you see him?" Leo asked.

"I just saw orbs. I- 'Him'?"

Leo looked down, having evidently saying something he hadn't meant to…

"No one."

"Leo." Piper said firmly.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

_(Okay... Not quite as long as I promised... BUT if you guys are nice, and give me loads of reviews, I'll try my hardest to make chapter four really, really long. K?)_


End file.
